


The Disease

by Aceer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, after tartarus effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceer/pseuds/Aceer
Summary: How will Percy and Annabeth deal with the disease that plagues them as a result of them being plunged into the darkness of Tartarus. Will anyone be able to cure them or will they be punished doing whatever needs to be done to get some closure.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	The Disease

Chapter 1 The Dream

"Annabeth" I screamed. I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Thanks to my Dad being Poseidon and all I could tell that we were in the sea of monsters off the coast of Sirens was tied to the mast and she was screaming at me, only this time there was no wax in my ear to stop me from hearing what she was screaming at me. She was calling me a "monster" and "I thought we were friends".

I screamed in pain from hearing Annabeth cry out to me. I was awoken to my name being called and shaking violently. "Percy, Percy wake up, are you okay". I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful Annabeth staring at me concern etched in the face and in her beautiful stormy grey eyes.

"I'm fine Annabeth" I lied and she could tell I was lying.

"Perseus Jackson don't you dare lie to me" her eyes started welling up with tears.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm sorry. I'll tell you" I proceeded to tell her about my dream.

Once I'd finished her eyes welled up with tears again.

"I never should have forced you to let me listen to them I'm so sorry"

"It's okay your heart was in the right place" Annabeth and I had gone through Tartarus and it affected us. Our state of mind had become very fragile. Annabeth and I had become inseparable since. Annabeth now stays with my mom and me during the school year, so that we could be with each other. The only way to make the dreams stop was for me and Annabeth to sleep with each other. Sometimes that didn't even work and before you ask we just sleep that's it. The campers were calling this, the Tartarus after effect or after effect for short. Even Apollo didn't know how to cure us. We also sometimes got episodes randomly where we had night terrors. Suddenly a voice snapped me out of my thoughts it was Malcolm, Annabeth's annoying step-brother.

"Ah-ha I knew it you guys both know two campers of different genders are never allowed to be in the same room at once. I'm afraid I'm going to have to report this to Chiron"

To be Continued


End file.
